Электрический сом
| commons = Category:Malapterurus electricus | wikispecies = | itis = 164142 | ncbi = 337630 }} Электрический сом ( ) — вид придонных пресноводных рыб из рода Malapterurus семейства , обитающих в тропических и субтропических водоёмах Африки. Электрические органы среднего по размерам сома (50 см) способны вырабатывать напряжение, достигающее 350 В'Malapterurus electricus' by Heok Hee Ng (University of Michigan Museum Zoology. Animal Diversity Web). (по другим данным, 450 ВElectric catfish (Encyclopædia Britannica).J.P. Shukla. Fish & Fisheries, p. 230.Robert Burton. International Wildlife Encyclopedia, p. 761)), что даёт основание причислять электрического сома к сильноэлектрическим рыбам.Термин «сильноэлектрические рыбы» встречается в многочисленных работах, освещающих предмет, среди которых авторитетные труды Протасова по электроэкологии. Возможны вариации: «сильно-электрические» либо «сильно электрические». В английской литературе также имеются устойчивые термины 'strongly electric fish' и 'weakly electric fish'. Описание Внешние характеристики 200px|right|Электрический сом Это довольно крупная рыба: длина отдельных особей превышает 1 метр. Масса крупной особи может составить 23 кг. Тело вытянутое. Голова несёт три пары усиков. Глаза маленькие, светящиеся в темноте. Окраска довольно пёстрая: тёмно-коричневая спина, буроватые бока и желтоватое брюхо. По телу разбросаны многочисленные тёмные пятна, грудные и брюшные плавники розовые, хвостовой плавник с тёмным основанием и широкой красной или оранжево-красной оторочкой. Спинного плавника у электрического сома нет. Грудные плавники не имеют колючек.Электрический сом (Большая советская энциклопедия). Электрический орган Главной же особенностью электрического сома является наличие электрических органов, расположенных по всей поверхности тела, непосредственно под кожей.А. Э. Брэм, Жизнь животных (под редакцией Никольского), Том 3, с. 124 (М, Терра, 1992) Они составляют 1/4 массы сома.Электрические органы (Большая советская энциклопедия). Как было сказано выше, электрические органы способны вырабатывать разряды напряжением вплоть до 450 В (при силе тока в 0,1—0,5 АЗагнеткин В. И. Воздействие электрического тока на живые организмы.). Соединительные ткани служат в качестве своего рода перегородок для разделения электрического органа на несколько столбиков, составленных из большого количества мышечных, нервных и железистых клеток дискообразной формы, называемых электроцитами или электрическими пластинкамиТермины «электроциты» и «электрические пластинки» являются эквивалентными., мембраны которых являются электрическими генераторами. У электрического сома насчитывается около 2 млн электроцитов. Их связь с нервной системой осуществляется через ответвления одной большой нервной клетки в спинном мозге. В столбиках электроциты расположены таким образом, что на лицевой стороне одного электроцита находится обратная сторона другого. Противоположные стороны электроцита электрически полярны, за счет чего связь электроцитов представляет собой последовательное электрическое соединение. Таким образом, достигается значительное увеличение общего напряжения разряда.Энциклопедия для детей «Биология», с. 399 (Москва, Аванта +, под редакцией А. Майсуряна). Ареал Электрического сома можно найти в мутной воде в прибрежных районах водоёмов и рек тропической и субтропической Африки; предпочитает водоёмы с медленным течением. Cогласно Поллу и Госсе (1969), самцы и самки осваивают гнёзда в ямах, выкопанных на отмели в воде глубиной от 1 до 3 метров. Размер самого гнезда не превышает 3 метров в длину. Образ жизни и питание Электрический сом — малоподвижная всеядная рыба. Электрический сом охотится ночью: максимальная степень активности наблюдается через 4—5 часов после заката. Во время ночной охоты он активно ощупывает усиками находящиеся в близи предметы, генерируя при этом мощные разряды: он может производить более 100 разрядов в секунду. Когда запасы электроэнергии у него истощаются, он «отдыхает».Л. И. Константинов. Эхолокация животных (Новое в жизни, науке и технике), с. 62. (Издательство «Знание», Москва, 1967.) Электрические органы служат сому не только для ориентации в пространстве: поражающей силы электрических разрядов достаточно для того, чтобы парализовать или даже убить малых и средних по размерам рыб, которыми электрический сом и питается. Электрическое поле вокруг сома приводит также к электролизу воды, в результате которого происходит обогащение воды кислородом, что приманивает рыб и лягушек, облегчая тем самым электрическому сому поиски жертв.Новицкий Р. А. Электрические поля в жизни рыб. Электрический сом является территориальной рыбой, агрессивно обороняющейся от любого рода вторжений. Размножение Половой диморфизм у электрических сомов не выражен.Самуйленков Ю. Африканский электрический сом, 1983. Условия размножения изучены плохо. Относительно этого вопроса существуют только предположительные версии. По мнению арабов, живущих на берегах Нила, он рождает живых детёнышей, причём мечет их через рот (по некоторой аналогии с ланцетником, который мечет свои яйца через рот, и с Chromis multicolor, которая развивает икру в своей гортани и затем уже совсем развившихся рыбок выбрасывает изо рта). Согласно другой версии, самка сома роет ямку и, закончив, начинает издавать своего рода звуки (см. также утверждение Соренсена ниже), чтобы привлечь самца. Когда же последний приблизится, кладёт в неё икру и ждёт, чтобы самец её оплодотворил, а затем тотчас же его прогоняет и, прикрыв икру телом, сидит над ней до тех пор, пока из неё не выклюнутся мальки. Версии эти не подкреплены никакими доказательствами. Ни одному исследователю не довелось быть наблюдателем нереста электрического сома.Электрические сомы (энциклопедия «Аквалог») Многочисленные попытки совмещения в аквариуме самца и самки оказывались неудачными, поскольку уже через неделю в живых оставалась только одна особь.Breder and Rosen (1966. Modes of Reproduction in Fishes. T.F.H. Pub. Pp. 263—264). Все попадающие в неволю электрические сомы отловлены в дикой природе.Д. Б. Кондаков, Электрический сом (выставочно-лабораторный комплекс «Акватэк»). Охранный статус Согласно CITES и IUCN, существование электрического сома не подвергается угрозе. Плотность расселения рыбы достаточно высока. В некоторых областях она равна одному сому на 10 м², а в озере Танганьика — одному сому на 2—3 м². Такой высокий показатель объясняется тем, что электрический сом способен защититься практически от любого хищника. Некоторую опасность для сома представляет только человек и африканская тигровая рыба. Электрический сом и человек 300px|right Применение человеком Некоторые свойства электрического сома — в первую очередь, электрические — находят своё применение в различных сферах жизни. Народная медицина Жители Египта и экваториальной Африки с давних пор используют электрические свойства сома в народной медицине. В «Открытых тайнах древних магиков и чародеев» Галле пишет: «Абессинцы излечают трёх и четверодневную лихорадку судорожною и сотрясающею рыбою. Они развязывают больного крепко на столе, касаются всем частям его тела судорожною рыбою, умножают его лихорадку, и оставляют дрожать, пока лихорадка пройдёт».Галле. Открытые тайны древних магиков и чародеев, с. 53. Существуют указания, что местные жители используют эту рыбу как своеобразный физиотерапевтический метод для лечения ревматизма.Н. А. Циглер. Занимательная зоология, с. 76. (Государственное учебно-педагогическое издательство министерства просвещения РСФСР, 1957.) Прикладывать электрическую рыбу к телу больного рекомендовал и знаменитый древнеримский врач Гален. Некоторые исследователи сообщают, что туземцы Африки издавна используют электрического сома для общего укрепления организма своих детей: заставляют детей прикасаться к нему; помещают их в бочку с водой с рыбой; дают пить в больших количествах воду, в которой находилась рыба.The Edinburgh new philosophical journal (A. and C. Black, 1857), p. 283—284 Имеются сведения, что в лечебных целях используются не только электрические свойства: туземцы Африки и арабы вырезают электрический орган сома, сжигают его на угольях и этим дымом окуривают больных. Нанесение физического вреда Имеются сведения, что сильноэлектрические рыбы (включая и электрического сома) под видом лечения применялись для нанесения вреда человеку, например, для наказания не́мощных рабов. Если раб чувствовал немощность, болезнь и не мог более работать, то в целях «исцеления» его помещали в бочку с водой с сильноэлектрической рыбой, что, по всей вероятности, давало больному дополнительную мотивацию к выздоровлению и возвращению в рабочий коллектив.Всесоюзный ленинский коммунистический союз молодёжи. Знание — сила, с. 16. (Издательство «Знание», 1955.) Впрочем, злой умысл рабовладельцев стоит под сомнением, поскольку подобное лечение практиковалось на всех, включая детей (см. выше). Употребление в пищу Мясо электрического сома употребляют в пищу. Существует мнение, что оно не обладает высокими вкусовыми качествами. Так или иначе, копчёный электрический сом является популярным среди африканского населения деликатесом. Известно, что электрического сома употребляли в пищу в Древнем Египте.Stanley Finger. Origins of Neuroscience, p. 418 Содержание в аквариуме Электрических сомов содержат в аквариуме из эстетических соображений, а также в целях их изучения. Совмещать при этом в одном аквариуме электрического сома с другими рыбами представляется проблематичным, поскольку последние подвергаются постоянной опасности получить электрический удар. Некоторые любители-аквариумисты утверждают, что с течением времени электрический сом может сделаться «ручным»: так, например, если до рыбы попытается дотронуться посторонний, то она немедленно ударит его током; если же до рыбы касается человек, к которому она «привыкла», то удара не последует.Malapterurus electricus (www.scotcat.com). Использование в научных исследованиях * Электрические органы сома были использованы в научных исследованиях нейронного метаболизма, аксонального транспорта и секреции медиатора, так как являлись наиболее подходящими для этой задачи за счёт своей способности к иннервации посредством лишь одного большого нейрона (Фолькнандт и Циммерманн, 1986; Жанецко, 1987). * Электрический сом, обитающий в реке Огба (Нигерия), наряду с Chrysichthys nigrodigitatus был использован в исследовании загрязнённости этой реки тяжёлыми металлами (Obasohan, Oronsaye, Obano, 2006). Причина выбора именно этих рыб заключалась в их многочисленности и распространённости в качестве пищи для местного населения.Heavy metal concentrations in Malapterurus electricus and Chrysichthys nigrodigitatus from Ogba River in Benin City, Nigeria. African Journal of Biotechnology Vol. 5 (10), pp. 974—982, 10 May 2006 Опасность для человека Для человека электрический сом может представлять некоторую опасность. Известны случаи электрического шока, когда человек наступал босой ногой на сома. Однако у того же Галле можно найти следующее: «Между тем один негр брал рыбу в присутствии Кемпферовом очень смело и без всякого вреда. Кемпфер исследовал тайну: он и другие нашли, что можно это оглушение учинить недействующим, удерживая дыхание во время прикосновения». Впрочем, подобное объяснение не может претендовать на серьёзность. Ещё Альфред Брем указывал, что сила заряда зависит от состояния рыбы и что в отдельных случаях сома можно взять совершенно безнаказанно. Наибольшую опасность электрический сом представляет для рыбаков. Пехуэль-Леше сообщает: «Рыбаку она доставляет большие затруднения, так как он ловит её без удилища и не любит отпускать леску, потому что при этом он может потерять столь ценный для него крючок. Линдер в своей фактории убедился, что, видимо, даже заснувшая крупная рыба этого вида силой своего удара может свалить на землю неосторожного рыбака, и наблюдал, как один неопытный европеец был проучен рыбой минут через десять как раз таким образом».Электрический сом (Словарь «Жизнь животных», основанный на одноименной работе Альфреда Брема). В Древнем Египте электрический сом был известен даже как «тот, кто спас многих». Поводом для такого титула, по-видимому, послужил тот факт, что неопытные египетские рыбаки, получив электрический удар от мокрой сети, выпускали её из рук и лишались своего улова. Опытные же рыбаки, увидев среди улова электрического сома, целенаправленно вытряхивали всех пойманных рыб обратно в море, опасаясь получить электрический удар. Интересные факты * В Древнем Египте электрического сома изображали на стенах храмов более 4000 лет до нашей эрыAncient Egyptians knew About Electric Catfish. (по другим данным, более 5000 лет до нашей эры).Одно из таких изображений представлено в книге Стенли Фингера 'Origins of Neuroscience' на странице 419 (в левом верхнем углу). * В Египте сома называют «рааш», что созвучно арабскому слову «paад» (гром). Возможно, это указывает на то, что жители Нильской долины знали об электрической природе молнии задолго до Франклина. Впрочем, специалисты указывают на разную этимологию слов и, тем самым, на неправомерность обозначенного вывода.Этот вопрос подробно обсуждается в англоязычном издании The Edinburgh new philosophical journal (A. and C. Black, 1857) на страницах 276—278. Также некоторую информацию можно найти в статье английской Википедии 'Ancient Egyptian technology' в разделе 'Other developments'. * Соренсен утверждал (1894), что электрический сом способен издавать шипение, подобное шипению кошки. Однако это утверждение до сих пор не подкреплено соответствующими доказательствами. * Электрический сом изображен на некоторых почтовых марках Заира, Кот-д’Ивуара, Уганды, Гамбии, Мали и Нигерии.Pictures available for Malapterurus electricus (fishbase.org).Malapterurus electricus (scotcat.com).Timbres de non cichlidés du lac Tanganyika et de sont bassin versant. Электрический сом в культуре * Упоминание об электрическом соме можно встретить в композиции 'Spanish Castles in Space' британской амбиент группы The Orb: «Во время ночной охоты электрический сом излучает биоэлектрические разряды». * В научно-популярном фильме «Дикий мир будущего» представлена рыба lurkfish, являющаяся предположительным потомком электрического сома. Примечания См. также * Сом * Опасные для человека рыбы * Электрические скаты * Электрический угорь * Электрические органы * Электрические рыбы * Электричество Ссылки * Статья на 'Animal Diversity Web' (University of Michigan Museum Zoology). * Статья в Большой советской энциклопедии. * Статья в Encyclopædia Britannica. * Открытые тайны древних магиков и чародеев, или волшебные силы натуры, об пользу и увеселение употреблённые (1802). * The Edinburgh new philosophical journal: exhibiting a view of the progressive discoveries and improvements in the sciences and the arts (1857). * Видеозапись электрического сома в аквариуме. * Фотографии электрического сома. * Почтовые марки с изображением электрического сома. Категория:Сомообразные Категория:Пресноводные рыбы Категория:Фауна Африки Категория:Электрические рыбы ca:Malapterurus electricus fr:Poisson-chat électrique du Nil pl:Sum elektryczny